<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一只萨摩耶的小故事 by Rimifon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733786">一只萨摩耶的小故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon'>Rimifon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dog - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:16:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🌸狗狗真可爱<br/>🌕狗塑注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一只萨摩耶的小故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当纯喜还是小狗狗的时候就很喜欢主人家碳水化合物的味道。想着办法偷吃米饭、意面、饺子什么的。还没吃被主人抓个正着，满脸都是脏兮兮的酱汁。主人看不过去，担心狗吃人类的食物摄入的盐份太多，就专门给喜喜额外做一份不放盐的。可耐不住小狗狗馋嘴，还是偷吃,只好改变习惯在家只能吃淡口的菜。随着时光流逝，我们的喜喜从奶团子变成了大狗狗。可馋嘴的习惯还是没改，万幸主人坚持早晚出门散步遛弯，小喜没有变成一只圆滚滚白胖胖的大球。不过是变成了何·饺子终结者·喝咖喱专家·手机破坏者·纯喜。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>